Risk Worth Taking
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Canada has always been the quiet and obedient twin. He continually showed his loyalty to England and the crown. Now, after his recent discovery of America's purchase of Alaska, Canada decides he can't take his loneliness anymore and makes the most bold move he's ever made in his life. How would this result in Canada's devoted relationship with England?


**Well, for all you Canadians out there, Happy Canada Day! Since I kinda already did a 4th of July/Father's Day Special, then I can just makeup with a Canada Day special. Besides, almost nobody has done one, I don't think. Lol even here, everyone forgets about poor Canada. Then again, nobody really makes an England's birthday special either... or a France's birthday special. Seriously, what the hell? Review please!**

Canada began walking through the snowy ground, which was very quiet and calm. There were trees surrounding the area, which made it all the more peaceful. He was holding onto his polar bear friend Kumajiro, his iconic pet. Every country had a pet that represented the icon of their country, sometimes more than one. Some were unseen, like England's magical friends, some were practically never around like America's bald eagle, and some were just plain bizarre like Prussia's bird Gilbird.

Lately, Canada had been feeling extremely lonely. For some reason, something had urged him to walk to this area in hopes of _something_. He'd never been in this area before, being that this was Russia's territory. Though, rumors had been popping around, and something inside him urged to check and find out if those rumors were true. He was never, or _had_ never been this brave in his life, since burning the home of America's boss during the War of 1812.

Speaking of his brother, how long had it been since the last they've had any time together?

"Ow!" Canada heard, realizing he'd bump into a small person. He gasped, staring directly into the violet eyes, wearing a heavy black trenchcoat tightly buttoned. The child stared, then smiled. "This is my territory. You must leave. You belong to the British Empire, da?"

"S-Sorry. I-I just wanted to know if the rumors were true," Canada said politely, showing his sincere smile. "Uh... I heard Russia is no longer yours, eh?"

The young boy kept his smile, which slightly gave Canada quivers, being that it looked exactly like Russia's. He replied, "da."

"Oh good," Canada replied, sighing heavily in relief. Then, without haste, he dashed back to his territory with excitement written on his face. The child blinked in confusion, then shrugged before disappearing through the thickets of the trees.

* * *

Canada was beyond nervous about this decision, knowing what had happened when his brother made a rash decision like this. Though, this wasn't because he felt England was unfair to him or anything. In fact, Canada enjoyed working for England, but... England just _never_ came. The only thing Canada was known for in England's eyes was trade. He was beginning to be ignored or mistaken for his twin at the bottom.

Though, Canada was fully confident. He had America protecting him from both sides, if any other country was to invade, though he wasn't sure what England would say. America did offer his services in fighting England in the past, if such case was to come, but Canada didn't want to start a war against England. On top of that, he was scared of Russia invading him.

Now, it was different. England hardly visited or paid attention to Canada, and he was becoming anxiously lonely. Canada couldn't take it anymore. If England wasn't going to take his time with him, then he should have every right to see America on his own freewill. Besides, it was getting tiring that England and America were still butting heads after almost a century.

Canada sat nervously inside the large room with white walls and rather large painted pictures. Three chandeliers hung in one perfect row, lighting the entire room filled with the British Parliament and three huge tables, connecting together, covered with a decorative table cloth. The room was so quite that it drove Canada insane, which was saying something.

England had looked over the document, which consisted of Canada's official government system. It seemed like he was reviewing it, looking and flipping over each section of the paper, including the other ones behind it. He looked over at Canada's direction, which made Canada sweat slightly as he slowly walked over to him.

"Does this look suitable to you, America?" England asked, handing over the document.

"It's Canada," I corrected.

"R-Right, that's what I meant... Canada," England replied, clearing his throat.

"Ur ye sure he's ready fur thes?" Scotland asked, folding his arms behind England.

"You shouldn't doubt my skills in raising my colonies, Scotland," England replied, then sighed.

"E s got 'ch 'na Scotty!" Wales smirked as Scotland shot him a slight glare, then took a drink of his whiskey.

Canada looked over his government system, which seemed fine. He'd be his own country, though her majesty would still be sovereign, but not in political affairs. Canada would have his own parliament, boss, council, bill of rights, and a Judicial part. The Judicial slightly shocked Canada, since that part was something that _America_ had come up with to secure his government. A small smile crept on Canada's lips, as he looked up at England.

"It's good," Canada spoke, then hugged England tightly. "Thank you."

"Of course. Now, how about you sign that damn thing, and get off my hands already!" England smirked as Canada placed the document down, and signed his name.

The entire room was filled with applauding as Scotland drank the rest of his whiskey, muttering, "Yoo're only signin' it, sae ye willnae hae anither war wi' America." England kicked Scotland's caff with the back of his heel before shaking Canada's hand.

* * *

Canada stretched his arms, preparing himself to ship himself back home. England helped him prepare, carrying his luggage to the ship. Canada said, "thank you... you didn't have to do this, eh."

"Now, now, this is your moment to celebrate. You are finally grown, and moving on to become a man. This also certainly-" England said before clasping his hand over his mouth, his face turning green, then rushing over to the side of the ship and vomiting. "_Oh bloody hell!_ Besides, carrying your luggage is not a big deal."

"Not that, I mean signing that document. It means you no longer have control over me."

"I know that, Canada," England replied, wiping junk off the corner of his lip. "As I mentioned, you are a man now. You are your _own_ country, and it is high time you started acting like one. Who knows? Maybe you can show that git America what happens when you do pledge yourself to the crown, and not start a rebellious rampage. HA!"

"You never acted like this when America sighed that declaration," Canada said quietly, staring down at the polar bear he was holding.

England sighed, gazing at the corner of his eyes, muttering, _"I know."_ He turned and looked at Canada sadly. He was a perfect replica of America, only with slightly longer and wavy hair, and a curl at the very front that stuck out. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't so brash on him over his inde-" He coughed hardly, phlegm coughing out of his mouth "Ack... I don't want anymore rifts between my colonies and me. I've got enough of those with America and bloody Scotland. Besides, I trust America won't let any harm come to you, despite that little _spat_ on his boss' house."

Canada couldn't hold back a snort, then smiled and replied, "that was fun, eh?"

"Yes, it was," England said, giving Canada a soft hug. "And do be nice to your brother. If I see any rifts between you two, I won't hesitate to come over there and knock your heads to oblivion."

"Okay... it's too bad I will be missing my brother's birthday," Canada said sadly.

"Ah, so that's why I'm getting sick. _How wonderful,_" England said sarcastically, placing a hand on his forehead. Canada chuckled.

"Will you be okay?"

"Oh, I will be fine. A good smoke helps," England assured, then looked up. "And... Happy Birthday, Canada. I'm very proud of you."

"Th-Thank you," Canada replied as England stepped off the ship, getting out his pipe, and the ship began to take off on its way back to Canada.

_"Who?"_ Kumajiro asked, looking up as his master.

"I'm Canada," Canada replied with a bright smile across his face.

**A/N: Yeah, I apologize that it's not as memorable as with America and England, though it is the major difference between how America and Canada gained their independence. Canada gained his independence more peacefully. In fact, his government was created through Britain's parliament, and it was mostly given to Canada for the most part. The governments of Canada never really demanded it (though it was asked). I hate the Hetalia fan fictions that have Canada demand his independence and hate England, or some shit like that. Canada never gained his independence like that. It was done peacefully, and I felt that it'd make sense if Canada wanted independence just because England didn't visit him as often anymore, and he wasn't allowed to visit his brother due to the feuds between England and America. **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! HAPPY CANADA DAY!**

**EDIT: I got a review from an anonymous, which I wish got himself an account so we could have a more appropriate discussion about this, about Canada's response over America's purchase over Alaska. Okay, I didn't know about that _shame on me_, but Canada's response to the purchase is not the main focus on the story. When I wrote this story, adding the part when Canada was trying to confirm if his brother's purchase over Alaska was true, I wasn't focused or cared about what the Canadian's response was historically. The reason for this is because 1: Hetalia isn't _completely_ historically accurate. While I do critique on historical accuracy, I only do so, if it's what the plot is focused on, and to explain the character of the country persona. Even so, it's not always entirely accurate. If one little historical fact is wrong, whether I knew about it or not, as long as it's not the center focus, I don't see it as a flaw and this certainly isn't. 2: Sometimes the opinions of the humans and countries are different. It really depends on the country himself. Like there's a part where America wanted to have permission from Japan to be allowed to go to his boarders to be friends with the whales, while his people and boss only wanted to go whaling. Yes, I know, it's referencing how America is so into saving the animals, and this is referencing the fact Canada took America's ways of protection to their advantage to gain independence, which they did. 3: Canada did mention that he heard _rumors_ of his brother claiming Alaska. It's more than likely that those _rumors_ were complaints, and Canada wasn't part of it. Again, as I mentioned in number 2, sometimes the opinions of humans are different from the country persona. The Americans sent threats to Japan to go whaling, while America wanted to be friends with the whales. The French were homophobic, while France asked England to marry him. The English and Americans were getting along like two peas in a pod, while America and England were still butting heads during WW2. Russians and Americans were at war, while America and Russia were playing pranks on each other using condoms. It's all about finding that balance between what the _people_ think and what the country himself will be involved in. In my opinion, even though I didn't know about the Canadian's response to Alaska, I don't think Canada was involved in it, especially since it seems more like griping, which Canada would certainly not be involved in (especially since nobody really found any value with Alaska during the time).  
**


End file.
